That's Final
by SpaceMonkeyGal
Summary: Tag to the Shrine so beware SPOILERS. Rodney seeks out each one of his team mates, but there's one person in particular that he needs to talk to. Will eventually turn into McShep.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own John, Rodney, Ronon, Teyla cause if I did I'd be out exploring the Pegasus Galaxy with them.**

**Spoilers: Everything up until the Shrine is fair game.**

**Author's Notes: This is just one chapter of what I'm hoping will be several. Basically each chapter will be Rodney seeking out a different character. The first chapter, however is just more of an introduction. Also this is my first attempt at fanfiction so constructive criticism is totally welcome.**

* * *

It had been almost two days since Rodney's impromptu brain surgery at the shrine and Keller still wasn't ready to release him from the infirmary. It was, however, time for Jeanie Miller to say goodbye to her brother and Atlantis once again.

As Jeanie looked upon her brother's sleeping form she couldn't help but ponder on the changes he had undergone since coming to the Pegasus Galaxy. He was no longer the man that had callously abandoned her years ago. Here in Atlantis he had friends, but it was more than that. Here Rodney had found people that were willing to risk their lives just to give him one final day of peace. People like that were hard to come by. Her brother must have done something right to garner that kind of loyalty.

It brought her some comfort actually to know even though Rodney was millions of light years away battling evil space monsters and facing mortal peril on a daily basis, that he had people here that would make sure he was okay.

Sensing that someone else had entered the room Jeannie turned around to find John Sheppard standing in the doorway.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep doesn't he?" commented the military commander.

"Yes he does."

"Too bad you and I know differently."

"Yeah we do," laughed Jeannie. She paused trying to find the words to thank John for everything he and the rest of the team had done for her brother. "Listen Colonel, I really want to tell you how much it means to me to know that Mere is taken care of out here. I know he isn't the most agreeable person in two galaxies, but what you, Ronon, and Teyla did for him means more to me than you'll ever know. You gave me back my brother. And I don't just mean recently. Coming here changed him and I'd make a fair bet that you guys had a lot to do with that."

"We're a team. It's what we do," said John suddenly averting eye contact with her.

"I'm pretty sure it's more than that, but I appreciate it regardless," replied Jeannie.

After a moment John looked up meeting her gaze with the same intensity that Jeannie had witnessed at the Shrine and began to speak. "A couple of days after we realized what was happening to him he and I had a talk out on the pier. He was trying to say goodbye and I wouldn't let him. I told him then and I'm telling you now, he's stuck with me and I do not plan on breaking my word." With that John's stare once again returned to his boots.

"I know you won't," said Jeannie as she turned around to look at her brother once again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until John cleared his throat and spoke. "The Daedalus arrived a little while ago. They've finished up unloading our supply shipment and are just about ready to take off."

"Okay. I think I'm ready to go. Can I meet you up there in a couple of minutes?" asked Jeannie.

"Sure thing. I'll see you in a few," said John as he made his way out of the infirmary.

Reaching for her brother's hand, Jeannie leaned in and whispered into Rodney's ear. Feeling no reaction from him she stood up and prepared to make her way towards the control room. "I love you Mere. Please be safe." With that Jeannie left the infirmary.

When she reached the control room she was once again met with John as well as Ronon and Teyla. In the background she heard one of the gate technicians signal Colonel Caldwell letting him know that she was ready to be beamed up. Turning to face Rodney's friends she thanked them one last time and was then enveloped in the bright light of the Asgard beam.

TBC

* * *

So there it is...The first chapter. What do you guys think?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own John, Rodney, Ronon, and Teyla cause if I did I'd be out exploring the Pegasus Galaxy with them.**

**Spoilers: Everything up until the Shrine is fair game.**

**Author's Notes: So first off I'd like to start by saying thank you to everyone who reviewed my story and added it to their alerts. I really appreciate it! You all had really kind things to say. Also I'd really like to apologize for taking so long to update. I was just starting my senior year at university when I began writing this, but now I'm all done! I've got a lot more ideas now about where I want to take this story. **

**No beta, so I apologize for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

  
**

Much to his displeasure, Rodney had been confined to the infirmary for three more days following his sister's departure.

Sitting in the infirmary bed, the scientist tried desperately to make a case for his discharge.

"Honestly Jennifer, I know my own body. I feel fine." throwing his hands up in the air in typical McKay fashion, he continued. "Please for the love of all that is holy, let me leave!"

"Rodney, have you forgotten that less than five days ago I burrowed into your skull using an electronic drill?" countered the chief medical officer.

"No, I don't remember that. Is that why I'm here?" replied Rodney, not even trying to hide his sarcasm and frustration. "Don't worry. I am acutely aware of what went on in that blasted shrine. I assure you it is something that I will never forget," the physicist stopped and with a sigh added quietly, "No matter how hard I try."

Something in Rodney's last statement caused Jennifer to relent. There was a vulnerability to the statement that she wasn't used to hearing from the man. "Okay fine. You win –"

"About time!"

"But," continued Jennifer ignoring Rodney's celebratory outburst, "If I even suspect that you're doing anything besides resting comfortably in your quarters, I will find you and drag you back here. Is that clear?"

"Crystal," responded the scientist, already making his way out of the bed clearly not convinced by the woman's threat.

"I don't think you understand me Rodney," said Jennifer in the firmest voice she could. "This means no working, no going to the labs, no anything except being in your quarters and doing whatever it is you do when you're not working."

The scientist stopped what he was doing and turned to meet Jennifer's steely gaze. "But what if I want to visit my friends who happen to be in the lab?"

"Rodney, Atlantis is still here. I assure you Dr. Zelenka is handling it. All you need to do at this point is get better. You just went through a serious trauma. No one is going to fault you for taking some time," the doctor paused, not quite sure how to proceed. It was clear that McKay still had a lot of stuff to work through. She also knew that Rodney wasn't the type to share his problems. Sure he'd whine endlessly about splinters and hangnails, but when it really mattered he closed himself off to everyone. Looking directly at Rodney, she continued, "If you ever need someone to talk to, I'd –"

"Okay. I get it. Can I please leave now?" begged Rodney, no longer looking at her.

Jennifer, finding herself once again interrupted by the scientist, could only nod. With that, Rodney made his way out of the infirmary leaving Jennifer wondering if she'd done the right thing.

TBC

* * *

Spacemonkeys like reviews. In fact reviews are better than space bananas!


End file.
